dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Arbellason
Arbellason (Are-behl-lah-son) is a survivor in Eden that lives in underground Milan in the Iceland. Personality Arbellason can be depicted as being cold, calculating, cynical, rigid, malicious, bitter, and sarcastic. He has a commanding presence of authority and control and has the ability to keep a library quiet without effort. He tends to hold grudges and can be extremely spiteful toward those he doesn't like. In particular, he dislikes Tainted, considering them to be arrogant and attention-seeking. He was described by a library-goer as being a 'royal pain' once. He is a repressed, solitary man with no friends but his books. As a child, his social interactions suggested that he has poor interpersonal skills. As a child, Arbellason was insecure, vulnerable and yearned to be part of something better. The idea of the upper realm and his Tainted father inspired in him a contempt for the extraordinary. This desire to be a part of something powerful and important was what drove him to protecting the words of the past via books. Arbellason's bitterness and resentment toward the upper world was exacerbated even more by relentless bullying he endured from Tainted coming to trade in his childhood home with his father. As such, Arbellason is a very private man who views emotional displays as a sign of shameful weakness. He has superb emotional control over himself and can maintain a cold, collected demeanor. Arbellason has his limits and is not incapable of losing his temper, particularly when it comes to Tainted. Inevitably, he also becomes furious when he thinks he is being pitied or accused of cowardice. He is formidably brilliant; his extensive knowledge with the help of books is only matched by a few others of his age. He is known for his cavalier and harshly authoritarian attitude towards learning. His standards for the education of others is much higher than that of other people's and he sometimes tests people that borrow books from his library. He is known to only allow people with the best 'grades' in these tests to continue on in more advanced subject matters. Despite his vindictive demeanor, Arbellason is an immensely brave man and, in his own way, possesses a deep capacity for love. Appearance Upon first glance, one would believe him to be a king with the way that he carries himself. Arbellason walks with a straight spine and a grace that even he doesn't know the origins of. At 6 foot 5 inches, he has trained himself not to be gangling or 'odd' in terms of keeping himself upright, his posture is always as perfect as he can manage though he knows that there is still improvement to be had in his ability to always look and be the best. Skin tone and skin perfection is very important to him. His skin is naturally pale and would make him look nearly white in the moonlight. Arbellason makes certain that he always looks his best and has zero blemishes on him; if he so much as sees a place on his body that looks like one, he'll most likely cover it up the best that he can and go about his day. Many times, this involves long sleeves, scarves, calling in sick, or even a new 'experimental' foundation make up he finds leftover from the 'old world.' Upon looking at him, one would believe that his ears are pointed like an elf's but that is simply not the case. Arbellason has an earring wrap that greatly resembles a scythe. It's made of real silver with a chain at the very tip of the 'blade' of the scythe and one at the end of it's pole. is in his history. He can normally be found with his arms crossed or a book in hand of some kind. His eyes are a bright blue and he hardly ever covers them. For reading, however, he must hold the book closely to his face to be able to read it clearly, being severely near-sighted. Over his forehead, he wears an intricate silver headdress that has a light blue pendant on it that hangs between his eyes. His hair is, however, a deep gray-ish black that hangs over his shoulders and around his face that goes all the way down toward his elbows, sometimes going into his line of vision. In his hair, he has four teal ribbons tied into it that blend into his natural hair, looking very much as if they belong there in every sense of the word. Two of these ribbons are normally against his chest while the others are going down his back. Arbellason wears anything he feels is 'noble' or at least 'proper'; the most improper thing he has ever worn was a pair of shorts to bed because it was too warm in his home. Along with the blue in his hair and on his jewelry, Arbellason has a necklace with a glowing jewel attached to a bed of cold metal. He is uncertain if this is true silver or not. History Origins In the realms above Milan, there were two people who only wanted to survive. Just like so many others, they managed to find one another in the middle of the forests, most specifically the iced over areas. Feredir (Fair-eh-dear) was living with a tribe of men who were much more into keeping to themselves and working together as a group of mixed Tainted and Touched to survive. They were farmers, gatherers, hunters, craftsmen, and somewhat nomadic. Feredir was very much into keeping his small family together, his mother and two brothers were very good to him. He wanted to pay them back by finding the skull of the Corrupted that had killed his father. This was a goal he would most likely never be able to reach as he was reaching for the stars before ever having stood up. He was a poor farmboy. The only thing he had to his name was his scythe, of which he was damn good with. There were times where he had to till the fields and was sometimes a bit stubborn about it but all in all, he was a good kid. His mother was fairly certain he would grow to do great things. It wasn't until he took his first trip with the traders that he met a goddess of a woman in the rolling stretch of plains right before the desert, called herself Esiliath (Eh-si-li-ath). The Touched female was a free spirit type of woman that allowed herself to be charmed by this blushing and awkward farmboy, going so far as to allow her adventure to take her to his homelands to live with him. The dark-skinned woman was met with a certain amount of hostility from the villagers, most notably Feredir's mother. She was not happy that her son had brought this woman home. Feredir engaged in a verbal altercation with his mother, one that he would never forget for as long as he still was able to breath. Upon finding out what had happened, Esiliath brought up the city of Milan not too far from where they were, it was only a couple days walk from there. He reluctantly agreed and gathered as many supplies as he could, getting the two of them a horse and carriage so that they could manage on their way. He wasn't going to wait much longer. On their way to Milan, Esiliath showed him the books she had won in the desert city of Lyons, loving them all the more upon seeing his delight in them. On their way to the city, they were attacked by the same Corrupted that had killed Feredir's father, just on the outskirts of the Tainted village of Milan. They were immediately subjected to its wrath. The cart was overturned by its mace and Esiliath was pulled away almost immediately by Feredir, who instructed her toward the village. He had a basic understanding of combat but the advanced Tainted who had been there fighting already were part of the Nightwolf clan, fighting along with him. The battle itself was hard-fought and several of the village ended up dying despite the Nightwolves' leader fighting with them. As part of their clan's customs, Feredir was allowed to eat a part of the fallen Corrupted along with them to share in the spoils of their fight. It had been horribly painful to choke down and he almost ended up throwing up, but Feredir was strong and kept it down. He went with Esiliath into the lower realm of Milan, the true city. Being a Tainted, he was feared immediately and was shunned, many of the people not understanding him and even outright disrespecting him; spitting, throwing trash, and a few even throwing rotten food. It was humiliating and even though he hated it, Feredir knew that Esiliath loved the place. He never let her see what they did to him, he didn't want her to see the true hypocrisy of the city that she had believed was better than anything she had ever seen. For her, he would endure it. Esiliath, a few seasons later, found out that she was pregnant. The redhead was ecstatic for it but Feredir was becoming more and more fearful of what in the hell that he could do. He was having trouble with finding a job and, instead of making Esiliath and his soon to be child suffer for it, Feredir went to the Tainted village above Milan. Up there, he worked to provide a living for his family below the ground, often coming into the city to bring food and clothing to Esiliath. While the woman appreciated it, she was rather lonely in their small home. The city was looking worse and worse to her with each passing day and the Touched was already too pregnant to travel. Not only that but she was far more invested in staying in the city than she had anticipated. The library, a small place that was ran from the inside of someone's home, that she was helping at did very well for them but they were still required to mind their own ability to gather food. Esiliath knew that living so far away from the main entrance of Milan also made it difficult to live comfortably as their home was backed against one of the sheets of ice-covered rock that made up the walls around the city. When she did have Arbellason, Esiliath was alone and afraid that her baby, who hadn't cried at birth, was dead. She wrapped him up in a clean blanket and left her hut-like home to find that there were a few people willing to help her. Once they had succeeded in unknowingly clearing his airways, a shrill cry left him and they all worked to help the new mother. Not much longer afterward, Feredir returned home to his family and was surprised to find that his child had arrived a bit earlier than anticipated. He was happier than he had ever been but had wished his mother were there to enjoy the new child and his life-partner. Childhood As he was growing up, things became much worse for the small family. Esiliath was very much interested in the library than taking care of her son, oftentimes leaving him in the care of someone that was living nearby. Most of the people in the area were Touched, not really affecting his growth much at all. It wasn't until the instances when his father came home that Arbellason became rather sick and was generally unable to keep from getting physically ill. Feredir ended up permanently moving up to the upper realm. He wished to bring his son but knew that the child could not handle being around him for a long period of time, it did not mean that he wished for Esiliath to continue ignoring their baby. This behavior continued on for five years until Arbellason was able to attend the small school in the slums of lower Milan. He was taught by Tomoko's mother in a room with less than twenty kids, where he took to the teachings with relative ease and came to rely on them. He became hungry for knowledge and began going to the small library with his mother more often. Without realizing his son was there, Feredir went to the library to see Esiliath a few weeks later, backing her into a corner and snarling at her to make her give up their son to him. When he saw that his child was standing there, it was already too late. Feredir had already caused Arbellason to hate his father for threatening his mother and, by extension, himself. It was around that same time he learned what his father was and began hating the race of Touched even more. Realizing his mistake, Feredir came back to the library a few weeks later with one of his earrings, that greatly resembled a sickle, and gave it to Esiliath to pass on to their son. She didn't want the jewelry and gave it to Arbellason, not telling him the origin of the piece but having his own suspicions. Either way, Arbell kept it. It was his own way of keeping the father he remembered with him even if he didn't want to admit it and Esiliath could see that in him, she knew that it killed him to have the heroic image of his father shattered in such a way. Teenaged Years and Beyond Once he became ten, Arbellason had to work somewhere. It was a normal thing in Milan that children were to begin work immediately if they were not already in schooling of some kind and, despite his love for knowledge, Arbell had not passed the tests given. Instead, he had to work in a basket weaver's kiosk across from the library where his mother worked. It was annoying to him and, because of him constantly having his nose in a book, he was bullied all of the time even when he was right. This bullying went on for three years before he finally got the chance to retake the tests. He was freed from the street bullying and entered into the Institute of Higher Learning of Milan which was simply a slightly large building where one had to book-learn. The tests were a complete joke of multiple choice, taking on a primitive feel from the old world's SAT tests, they were hand written and were incredibly simple, even to those who never had read the books themselves. The bullying didn't stop in the streets. There were several boys in the Institute that, while smart, were physically larger than Arbell. They teased him relentlessly over his name and it's strange feminine traits, making him very self conscious and rather reclusive. He took to books for his own pleasure and worked to become better than the heathens that were treating him horribly. Arbellason graduated from the Institute almost four years before any one of those kids at the age of 17. After doing so, he was gifted a shiny piece of paper with his name on it, the principal's signature, and a wax seal that held the city's very small 'M' logo on it. In reality, it wouldn't have been much less than a simple high school education. He was very much into keeping himself up to date with new information, if there was any and in this kind of world new information or books was hard to come by, and would make certain that there were catalogs in his own notes. This obsessive behavior over knowledge made Arbellason a very lonely man and he had trouble connecting with others, even his own mother after a time. Esiliath, after Arbellason graduated, gave up her position in the Library of Milan and officially handed it over to Arbell to move up to the Upper Milan to live with Feredir. He believes that his father stole his mother from him and he will not believe otherwise. He took up the mantle of the Library's Keeper, which wasn't that fancy of a title to begin with, and began learning different techniques to preserve the books and articles that were in there. He fought several times to keep the Library from being discarded and has even given his own possessions to continue funding it. It was because of this that Arbellason ended up having to move into the library, living underneath it in the small basement of the building. It was no bigger than 35ftx35ft and could be described as rather messy and sometimes a bit more like contained chaos when it came to organization. Since he believed that things may turn to violence, Arbellason enrolled himself in a self-defense class that turned out to be a huge joke. He didn't learn a thing he didn't already know from his own book studying. He returned to the library and fashioned a curtain rod into a pole so he could learn to fight with it. He practices daily in the largest part of the basement but has yet to experience any actual combat itself, not that he's the type that would run away, if he ran then Arbell would believe it one of the parts of cowardice he just wouldn't be able to handle. He is not even all that certain that the Library itself will even continue after he has died and has begun worrying about it incessantly. He worries about it so much that he's begun testing anyone who borrows the books that he has in there, he doesn't want the person to neglect learning just because they can come back and check out the book anytime that they damn well feel like it. He wants people to learn more than anything and if he can help them in some way, in that aspect at least, then he will. There is a regular visitor to the library in Tomoko. Arbellason normally ignores her for the better part of the day because he knows that she will not harm any of the books in the library for any reason. He believes that as long as she's quiet, respects the books, and learns in some form, then she is more than welcome in the library. For the past few years, he has not left the Library or lower Milan for any reason at all. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style: Arbellason believes fighting is barbaric and quite a nasty process but if he has to, he'll do it. Arbell's not a melee fighter, his abilities reflect this. While Arbell doesn't have the physical strength to continuously swing it in a melee fight, he can use it so that he can at least manage in protecting himself for short periods of time. His fighting style benefits from maximum spacing between himself and his opponent. A fair amount of his attacks increase in swiftness the further away he is from his opponent because the closer he is, the more focused he is on trying to keep from being killed by them, usually by trying to dodge. To facilitate adequate spacing, Arbell has a handful of attack sequences that he will jump or dash back at the end of. Although Ashi a long range attack, it is very linear and a wary opponent could feasibly evade it quite easily via sidestepping, though this requires good anticipation and/or reaction time. Arbell has a decent array of low energy attacks to utilize, most of them relatively slow horizontal strikes however and it is even more crippled with the fact that his melee abilities aren't nearly what they should be. Arbellason can be generally regarded by any fighter as a bottom tier melee fighter. Powers - Locked: Last Chapter Arbellason is very much attached to his father's earring. It's one of the items that he has kept throughout his life other than his books and finds it difficult to get rid of it because of that. Even if he hates the man, Arbellason can not find it in himself to be rid of the earring. Scythe Construction Manipulating the silver in the earring, Arbellason can expand the molecules inside to change the size and very slightly manipulate the shape and design to his preferences. He cannot change the shape more than twice in one day, his own abilities are simply not as proficient for that sort of thing but he can manipulate the cogs inside of it to make it a scythe or naginata type of weapon for whatever it is that he's doing with it. Arbell's first ability helps him to wield a scythe/naginata conversion blade cloudy-white blade, the pole and handle being a deep black that wraps around the white blade as though it were long, spindled fingers gripping onto it. There are a few tiny orbs around the meter long blade and they glow very slightly as they hover around the blade. The orbs don't really do anything in the way of his attacks but the brighter they glow, the more focus he has to use. It helps him to keep track of what else he can do even though Arbell's more than capable of doing so on his own. Epilogue Holding the blade down toward the ground, Arbellason turns the sharp edge of the blade toward his left. The cloudy blade glows and he brings it around in a circle leaving a glowing ring where four points on the ring come together in the center to create a large energy blast at his opponent. The blast itself is very thick and goes in one direction, only staying within the ring itself and not fanning out. It's a very clumsy ability that doesn't discriminate in terms of damage. Statistics Category:Touched Category:Iceland Category:PC